World Map
A World Map lényegében egy nagy, zoomolható felület, ami Gielinor világát ábrázolja. Jelöli a városok, szigetek, királyságok, hegyek, bányák, barlangok, folyók, tavak és számtalan egyéb földrajzi képződmény nevét, továbbá ikonok jelölik az érdeklődésre számot tartó helyeket, épületeket és a quest-ek kezdőpontjait. A térkép fekete részei még ismeretlen területek, melyek a játékban hozzáférhetetlenek. Használat A World Map használatához a Minimap kezelőfelületen található "World Map" gombot kell megnyomnunk. Amennyiben így teszünk, a játék nézet átvált a World Map nézetre. (Megjegyzés: A World Map nézetre történő váltás harc közben, illetve néhány egyéb esetben nem lehetséges.) A térkép dinamikus. Kulcsszavak segítségével kereshetünk rajta, a "Key" (Jelmagyarázat) kilistázza az összes ikont és a nevüket, melyre kattintva a térkép összes azonos ikonja felvillan. Egy barlang ikonjára kattintva előhozza annak térképét. Igény szerint a térképet nagyítani vagy kicsinyíteni is lehet. 2009. november 9. óta a többi játékos láthatja, ha a World Map-ot tanulmányozzuk, mivel a karakterünk egy térképet ábrázoló papirost forgat a kezében. Ez azért hasznos, mert így a többi játékos tudja, hogy éppen nem rájuk figyelünk. Funkciók Görgetés A World Map betöltődéskor a játékos aktuális helyét mutatja. Egy 2009. október 7.-i frissítésnek köszönhetően a térkép már a billentyűzet nyíl gombjaival is görgethető. Alternatívaként az egér bal gombját lenyomva tartva a kívánt irányba húzhatjuk. Ön itt áll A "You are here" funkció 2009. január 27-én került a játékba, és a játékos aktuális helyét jelöli a térképen. Néhány esetben ha a játékos helye nem ábrázolható, akkor a térkép alapértelmezett állásban jelenik meg, és Lumbridge Swamp-ot mutatja. Ha a térkép egy másik részéhez görgetünk, majd a sárga nyílra kattintunk, akkor a térkép automatikusan visszagördül a mi pozíciónkhoz. Ez a jelölő nyújt segítséget többek között a különböző tutorial-ok végrehajtásához, valamint a Noticeboard-on (üzenőfalon) található task-ok megoldásához. Ez a jelölő kikapcsolható. Quest kezdőpont/Pozíció jelölő Egy quest kezdőpontját úgy jeleníthetjük meg a World Map-on, ha a quest-et task-nak állítjuk be a Noticeboard-on (üzenőfalon). Ilyenkor a quest címe cián színűre változik. Ha a quest egy dungeon-ban kezdődik, akkor annak bejárata kerül megjelölésre. A többi jelölőtől eltérően ez a szimbólum nem pulzál, és nem lehet rákattintani, hogy a térkép automatikusan rágördüljön. A megjelöléshez tartozó magyarázó szöveg a többitől eltérő színű, és más betűtípust is használ. A jelölő egészen addig a térképen marad, amíg ki nem lépünk, vagy új quest-et nem állítunk be. Players can also set markers on the world map for easier traveling. Double clicking a spot in the map will set a marker, and a blue arrow will appear on the minimap. When the marker feature was released, the only way to remove a marker is to click on the legend tab (The "?") and press "Clear your marker" or right-click on your marker and press the clear your marker option. However, on the 25th August 2010, JaGex released an update along-side the release of the Conquest mini-game. This update helped if you already have a marker on the world map, by allowing you to remove it quickly by right clicking on the globe button and selecting "clear your marker". Gravestone marker If you have died recently and have a gravestone, there will be a mark on the world map similar to the "You are here" arrow. Multiple markers It is possible to have up to 5 markers at the same time on the world map, this can be done by setting a quest as an objective, placing a custom marker, turning on "You are here", having a gravestone, and starting a tutorial/plotting an arrow to nearby enemy using the advisor. Plotting an arrow to a quest start will replace the blue quest marker with a yellow marker allowing only 4 markers to placed. Dungeon maps On the 27 May 2009 Jagex released maps of many dungeons. To use this, you can select a Dungeon from a drop down list at the bottom of the map or click on the entrance to a dungeon on the world map. After doing so, the surface of Gielinor would disappear, and all left on the map is an underworld consisting solely of dungeons. You can view other dungeons even if the entrance you clicked is not linked to your target dungeon in any way. This feature is very useful when doing a quest demanding frequent underground trips, as you can stop relying on maps on Runescape fan sites as they are edited together from bits of minimaps and can be inaccurate. Buttons Zooming The Zoom button is used for zooming the current World map view. To obtain a wider or a more detailed view, the map can be magnified accordingly. There are five zoom buttons available: 37%, 50%, 75%, 100% and 200%. The 100% zoom level corresponds to the zoom level of the player's minimap. Key list The Key button, basically shows icons describing specific locations within the map, and is located on the left-hand side on the World Map. When an entry in the Key list is clicked, yellow circles will flash on the World map. This shows where the building (or location) is located on the map. Searching To search for a location within the World map, the "Search bar" can used to type-in keywords. This is located at the bottom of the World map, next to the Key button. As words are typed, suggested locations are displayed within the Search bar. Minimap The Overview button, located on the far right-hand side, is used to show a minimap showing the entire RuneScape world. The area shown on the World Map is highlighted in a red square. This red square can be clicked and moved to quickly move around the World Map. This minimap can be useful in conjunction with the Key button, as yellow circles will also flash in this minimap even when these circles are not flashing in the current World map view. Gallery World map artwork.png|Part of the World Map showing Ardougne. Dungeon-List.png|A list of the dungeons featured in the World Map. Quest List - Show on the World Map.png|An arrow showing a quest's starting point. RuneScapeFreeMap.png|A map showing areas available to free-to-play players. RSC World map.png|Runescape Classic Map Runescape old map.jpg|One of Runescape 2's oldest world maps Map.jpg|Developers discussing the map RuneScape Worldmap.png|The full world map including members areas. Betrayal at Falador world map.jpg|The map inside of the Betrayal at Falador book. Historical versions of the world map can be viewed here. Trivia *The World map, along with Quick chat, has been known for leaking features before they are released. *The globe in the Wise Old Man' house in Draynor shows other continents which may be accessible in the future. *Prior to the High Detail update, the map opened in a new window, or could be accessed directly from the RuneScape home page. *There is a glitch where a player can walk and hold the world map, this is done by opening the world map as your character in walking. *The Runecrafting Altar map in the Runecrafting Guild does not show any unexplored, black areas like the world map. Additionally, it has inaccuracies. For example, Dragontooth Island is clearly missing. *While you're viewing the world map, your status at the friends list, friends chat, and clan chats will show you at the lobby. *Trader Stan has mentioned in Postbag from the Hedge 32 that pirates encouraged use of maps with black spaces to help protect their businesses. Then people came up with an idea that these places were dangerous and only traveled through by professionals. However, they are "dangerous nor empty, and anyone could travel through them if they had enough nautical knowledge and a sturdy ship (and a more accurate map, of course!)." External links *Controls - World Map View *Downloads - The World map can be downloaded as a png file from the "World Map" section.